Punch Drunk
by Taka Momos
Summary: Duo, during a particularly bad anxiety attack while Heero is away at work, tries to drink himself to death. Heero takes care of him afterwards. 1x2, fluff, possible/probable lemon later if you're nice.


**Author's Note: **Well, I had to take a break from school and my Naruto fic (not given up on it, just want to cut off a finger everytime i start to write it), so I started this today and rush jobbed it.

Favorite if you like it pleas,e R and R and all that good stuff xD

* * *

Duo brought the bottle up to his lips and threw back his head, taking another harsh gulp of the hard liquor. He almost choked as it burned its way down his throat, then gave a few weak coughs as he lost himself in the numb feeling that wash over his body soon after.

He knew he was probably drunk. He'd only had any kind of alcohol once before, and had regretted it. But he needed this. Everything hurt; life hurt, breathing hurt, crying hurt, he needed the numbness. He took another swig and gave himself to the newest wave that washed over. Being so drunk might have scared him if he cared. He couldn't see anything, only the now glowing light of the television that blurred together with the rest of the dark room, like an abstract, psychedelic painting.

Lifting the bottle had become difficult as he lost feeling in his arms, though his desire to escape his pain helped push through. Time seemed to race by as he started to drift in and out of consciousness. He was in the middle of blacking out when the apartment door creaked open. He drifted back when he made out the distant sound of his name.

"Duo? You okay?"

"Hey Heeroooow..." He knew he was smiling like an idiot at how he couldn't even say his own boyfriend's name. He couldn't feel it, but he knew.

"Damnit Duo, what did you do?!"

"I jussad a 'rink..."

"Shit, did you drink all three of these bottles?! What's wrong with you?!"

"Nothin'ow. I'm 'kay..." His head rolled to the side as he started to black out. He could barely feel something hitting his face and lazily swatted at the air in annoyance.

"Come on Duo, stay with me." Even drunk he could hear the hint of fear in Heero's voice.

"It's 'kay. I'm 'usleepy..." He felt like he was flying as Heero sat down next to him and pulled him close, laying them both down on the couch. He rested Duo's head against his chest.

Duo barely felt his body being violently wracked with sobs. He didn't feel any tears or sadness. He'd made sure to drink far more than enough for that. All he felt was a small bump from the sobs and the feeling of falling.

The last thing he felt was Heero running his fingers gently through his hair before he blacked out again.

* * *

Another wave woke Duo up, but it didn't feel near as good as the others. He felt a small pain underneath overwhelming nausea, both getting worse the more he woke up. Despite the nausea, he reached for the bottle only to be held back by strong arms. Panic swept through him as the other feelings began to make his head spin.

"Duo, stop!"

"No! I need it! Let me go!"

He struggled for only seconds before he went limp and the pain disappeared. He went barely had time to realize he was gagging before Heero was hauling him to the bathroom. He felt his face being pushed into the toilet bowl just as he began to empty his alcohol-filled stomach. It seemed to never end as heave after heave tore through his body. All Heero could do was hold his boyfriend, rubbing his back and making sure his now messily braided hair stayed out of his face. Duo finally began retching when he'd emptied his stomach of everything there was to throw up.

Duo's body had been reduced a trembling heap by the time he was through, too weak to even retch. Small heaves would quickly fade into trembles that rippled across his body. Heero held him close and tried to help him relax, whispering in his ear that he was there and that it would be alright. When he was sure that Duo was through, he reached over to turn the shower on before stripping them both. Duo was nothing more than a lifeless set of limbs muttering nonsense by the time he was adjusting their weight to stand in the shower.

Heero wasn't sure if it was a whine or a groan, but Duo let out some kind of sound when the water hit his body. Heero had made sure to set it neither too hit nor cold, but a moderate somewhere between. He turned Duo around and rested him on his knee, leaning both of them back until his back hit the shower wall. He used his momentarily free hands to grab the soap and begin scrubbing the alcohol and vomit off of his drunken lover.

He hurried to get out quickly, letting the running water deal with Duo's long hair. He stayed in only long enough to get them both washed, rinsed again, and to make sure that Duo didn't smell like last call at the closest bar. He grabbed at a towel and only dried enough water so that they wouldn't leave puddles over the apartment. He was rushing to finish up, juggling Duo in his arms and accomplishing various feats was making his arms tired. _He_ was tired.

Heero dragged his boyfriend to their bed, climbing in to straighten the sheets before going back through the apartment to make sure everything was cleaned up, turned off, and locked. He'd just started to head back through before Duo's hand reached up and stopped him.

"Heero, don't leave..." He wouldn't have said no either way, but he _couldn't _say no to the weak and horse voice Duo had asked him with. He looked down at the still drunken American laying below him on the bed.

He only took two steps to reach over and flip off the bedroom light before climbing back onto the bed and wrapping his arms around Duo.

"Goodnight Duo."

"G'night..."

"... Duo? Do you want to talk about it?" Duo's weak head shaking told him no, so he stayed in the bed for the night. He didn't bother to set the alarm, the office would survive without him. He was just another employee. They didn't deserve to work there if they couldn't work without him for a day. And Duo was for more important.

"I love you, Duo."

Duo barely managed to even grunt a reply before he was out cold. Heero let him sleep, he needed it. The hangover he'd have the next day would be another battle itself.

Heero's eyes began to get heavy as he fell asleep as well, the last thing he saw being Duo's sleeping face nuzzling against his chest.

* * *

Good? Bad? Don't care? Out there at all? Living, breathing, etc? Just drop me a review or an alert of a favorite or whatever either way!


End file.
